


The Adventures of Courting G-Dragon

by sheru88



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, idiot Seunghyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheru88/pseuds/sheru88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOP finally realized his feelings for GD, so he asked the other Bigbang members to help him court their very beautiful leader.<br/>//crackfic, canon//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I'm Sheru by the way. This is the first fic I've posted here and I hope you like the start! I've been working on this for several months already, but I haven't finished this yet huhuhuhhu :( Hopefully, I'll gain inspiration (from GTOP of course) and be able to continue. This fic has 4 chapters so far, and I'll update them later :) :) :)

**Prologue**

When Jiyong walked out of the dressing room, that was the same time that Seunghyun looked up from his phone after posting some pictures in his Instagram account. Jiyong has a mullet haircut, mirroring his own, and Seunghyun didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off their leader. He heard Daesung clear his throat in the background; can see Youngbae having muscle workout in his peripheral vision; can sense Seungri's idiocy from afar; but he can't even blink his eyes. There's something in Jiyong that sparkles at that certain evening before their concert, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

  
Only when Jiyong tilted his head on the side and leaned his face close to Seunghyun that it all finally clicked. Jiyong had always been pretty to him, but this is the first time that he looked so...beautiful. Even the way he calls him 'Hyung' sounded differently now.  
He's in love with the one and only, G-Dragon.

  
Oh, what would he do?


	2. Operation: Make Jiyong Fall In Love With Seunghyun Like a Big Bang!

"WHAT??!" 

The studio almost exploded with the sound of the three voices which was obviously from a great shock. Youngbae, Daesung, and Seungri almost dropped their jaws after reacting that much from what their hyung had revealed at that moment. Thankfully, no one aside from them heard their scream (or shout), because if someone did (*coughMr.Yang*), they might get kicked from the studio already. 

"Is it true that you're in love with Jiyong-hyung, TOP-hyung?" Seungri inquired, as he's the first one to survive the great shock.

"Please shut it down, Seungri. I can't have anyone other than you know it." Seunghyun sent Seungri a threatening look. "And yes, I am in love with Jiyong."

"Ohhh...So, YOU ARE REALLY IN OVE WITH JIYONG-HYUNG!!! I THOUGHT SO!!!" Seungri made a clapping motion, feeling so proud that his hunch was indeed right. Seunghyun facepalmed in his head, Daesung tried to stop Seungri from shouting it out aloud, and Youngbae gave up even before trying. There's no helping Seungri indeed.

"Okay, yes you're right, but will you please---"

"I CAN'T REALLY BELIEVE IT HYUNG! SO THAT'S WHY YOU AND JIYONG-HYUNG ALWAYS--"

Seunghyun sent the maknae a death glare which made him stop. For good.

"Sorry, hyung." Finally, Seungri calmed down and took his seat again like a good boy.

"So, hyung, what do you want to do about it now?" Youngbae asked seriously. If Seunghyun likes Jiyong, then he should do something about his feelings, right?

"I don't know. I just realized it days ago and I can't think properly. Should I confess?"

Daesung, who was silent the whole time, spoke up. "Maybe you should try to make him feel how you feel first, hyung. Then maybe confessing will be easy for you."

"Yeah! And we'll definitely help you, hyung!" Seungri chipped in.

"Thank you guys." Seunghyun had never been more thankful to his friends. "I felt like if I didn't do it now, I would lose my chance in having Jiyong."

Youngbae put his hand on Seunghyun's shoulder. "Don't worry, hyung. Even though I don't want to hear details on how you fell in love with Jiyong, I still would help you."

* * *

And that brings us to Seunghyun's current situation: he wears a very expensive suit, even more expensive than the ones he wore in his interviews; and he's holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand. All he needs is to ring Jiyong's doorbell and the plan would follow suit.

Whose idea is this again? Oh, their adorable (sarcastic tone) maknae, Lee Seunghyun.He called this plan 'OMJFILWSLABB'! Or **Operation: Make Jiyong Fall In Love with Seunghyun Like a Big Bang!** Uggh. Leave it to Seungri to make ridiculous plan names and plans. But even though it sounds funny, Seunghyun still has to go along with it because it might work.

Seunghyun was standing at Jiyong door for about 5 minutes now, and he still hasn't rung the doorbell. He heard someone calling his name from the bushes. He quickly turned his head to the source of the voice.

"Hyung? Why aren't you ringing his doorbell? Are you scared?" Seungri whispered in a shouting way.

"I'm not! I'm just internalizing." He lied. Seunghyun's scared as f*ck. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, hyung! Be a man!"

"It's because I am a man that I'm worried about this. Is it okay to give another man flowers? Really?"

Instead of answering the question, Seungri pushed Seunghyun forward and that made him accidentally ring Jiyong's doorbell. Damn you, Seungri!

Already panicking, Seunghyun fixed his clothes, hair, and the flowers in his hand. And as soon as the door opened, Seunghyun felt his heart fall again at the sight of Jiyong. 

Jiyong doesn't have any make-up on which reveals his true beauty and cuteness (according to Seunghyun's encyclopedia). He's also wearing a simple shirt, and oh god, he's wearing short shorts in which Seunghyun thanked the Gods for. He can have an eyeful of those creamy thighs and legs.

"Hyung? What are you doing here so late at night?" Jiyong asked curiously, raising his cute brows in the process. 

Seunghyun saw his pink lips move, but couldn't quite make out the words Jiyong was saying. Are those lips meant for seducing him? Seunghyun needs to get a hold of himself.

Behind the bushes, a certain maknae wants to bang his head to the nearest wall just by watching his hyung making a fool out of himself.

"Hyung?" Jiyong asked again. When Seunghyun didn't answer, he waved his hand in front of him to get his attention. That worked though.

"I-I'm sorry for visiting you so suddenly. Uh.. I just wanna give you this." he shove the bouquet into Jiyong's chest. Jiyong made a curious sound.

"What's this for, hyung?" 

Seunghyun was sweating profusely. He had never been so nervous in his life before. Even facing a thousands of people didn't make him falter like this. He had been captured by Jiyong's magic, and he couldn't get away. And he's at loss for words.

"Oh! I see, you're giving this for my mom's birthday tomorrow and you want me to give this to her. Am I right?" Jiyong beamed at him.

No, It's for you. "Yes." oh damn.

"Thanks, hyung. She'll be really happy."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"Is that all you need? You can go inside my house if you like?"

Yes. I want to."No, I.. I have to go home. Good night, Ji."

"Good night, hyung. And don't drink while driving, okay?"

Aww. Leave it to Jiyong to worry about him everytime.

"Yes. Bye.."

And a certain maknae was currently banging his head to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMJFILWSLABB failed! hahahaha xDD Oh Seunghyun, what would Seungri do with you? 
> 
> Next: Daesung's plan!


	3. Daesung's Plan, Commence!

As soon as Seunghyun and Seungri got into the car, the older male slumped down, and leaned his head in both of his arms. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Hyung it isn't hard." Seungri patted his shoulders. "You're just nervous which makes it so hard."

"But maknae, everytime I look at Jiyong, all the words come out wrong. I just made fool of myself." He held his face in his hands, as if crying.

"Good thing you realized it, Top-hyung. You should learn from this."

Seunghyun made a mental note to strangle Seungri after all this.

* * *

  **First attempt (OMJFILLABB)**

**Status: FAILED**

_"I just can't believe Seunghyun-hyung's stupidity sometimes. If I were him, I would have just kissed Jiyong-hyung to hide my embarrassment and get it over with!" *facewalls* "Now I wonder why I look up to him."_

_*suddenly feels a killing intent not to far away*_

_"Hyuuuung please don't kill me! I didn't notice that I said that out loud!!" *runs away*_

* * *

 Seunghyun scans the paper that Daesung has given him. There were words that form into sentences...oh a poem? As Seunghyun reads the lines silently, he could feel himself cringe with the overly-mushy feel the poem was giving him. 

"Dae, what would I do with this poem?"

"Hyung, it's not a poem, it's a song!" Daesung showed two thumbs-up to him. "Since you can't express your love through words directly, why don't we put your feelings in a song? Isn't it a good idea?" The thumbs-up were followed by a beam. "This plan would be called: Confess to Jiyong-hyung Like a Lovesong Baby!"

Another crazy plan name. He didn't expect that Dae can also come up with that. "But why were you the one who wrote the lyrics?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll write something with Francis Bacon again..or about the chairs you own."

"Do you have a problem with my chairs???" 

The younger male once again felt dread with Seunghyun's tone of voice and his eyes. Nobody messes with hyung's chairs. "Uhh.. nothing. I mean, *sweatdrops* it's easier if you'll just add music to it, because it will take time to write the lyrics. Also, you can add your own lyrics or change the one I wrote for your own liking."

Seunghyun nodded. Daesung has a point. Maybe singing a love song to his beloved Jiyong would make everything easier. He doesn't want to repeat what happened in the first attempt. That feeling of wanting to dig a hole and hiding there forever is something he doesn't want.

"Okay then. Thanks Dae. If Jiyong agrees to go out with me, I'll give you a chair as a present!" Seunghyun placed both hands on Daesung's shoulders as to keep him in place, then smiled widely.

"E-Ehh? Uhh.. no need to thank me hyung! And don't worry, I don't need anything! Just knowing you and Jiyong-hyung being together is already fine with me. Hehehe.."

And that's how Dae escaped Seunghyun's 8th chair present.

* * *

 Jiyong just finished his photoshoot for Vogue, and he just immediately went to his dressing room to get a little rest. He was the only one inside since his manager was talking to the photographer and his make-up artists were probably grabbing lunch and they'll come back later. When he was about to post something in his IG account, the door suddenly opened...revealing Seunghyun with a guitar in hand. 

Seunghyun could see Jiyong's adorable shocked face and he swooned mentally. 

"Hyung? Why are you here?" Jiyong almost jumped in his seat at the sight of him.

"Am I not welcome anymore?"

"I mean, aren't you busy?" The younger male asked as a matter-of-factly.

"No, not really." He smiled. Jiyong looked so happy after hearing his answer. "Actually, I..." 

"Hmm?"

"I want..." A sudden text cut him off. Wow, that's a good lifesaver there. "Wait a sec, Ji." Seunghyun fished his phone, it's a text from Daesung. 

**_Hyung, fighting. Don't be so nervous, just remember to be direct to him. Okay? Seungri told me you almost peed your pants that time._ **

('Why did I even let that panda live again? Oh, because he said he'll help me with Jiyong.') After replying to Dae ('Yeah, I'll be fine'), he put back his phone in his pocket and saved enough courage for this. 

"Uh Ji," Jiyong looks back to him after fixing his hair for a bit. "I want you to listen to this."

When Seunghyun got the other's nod, he started strumming his guitar to start the cheesiest, yet most romantic song he had written in his life. 

_"I never would have imagined, that I'd fall for you like this_

_Your beauty is incomparable, looking at you is a complete bliss..."_

He sang and his voice was definitely shaking, but he's trying his best to keep his composure. This is for Jiyong after all. He smiled when he saw the other guy being taken aback, surprised by his sudden actions. Seunghyun looked directly at Jiyong's eyes, as if letting him know that the song is really for him with just a look.

Throughout the whole song, Jiyong was only looking at Seunghyun, and vice versa. Finally, Seunghyun finishes the song with a perfect outro.

_"There's so much I want to tell you,_

_But right now all I can say is I love you.."_ Yes, I love you Kwon Jiyong!

After the last note was strummed, Seunghyun waited for Jiyong's answer. When he didn't answer, Seunghyun started panicking mentally.

OH SH*T WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE THE SONG?! WHAT IF HE NOTICE THAT THE SONG IS FOR HIM? WAIT--THE SONG IS REALLY FOR HIM. PLEASE LET HIM FEEL MY FEELINGS. DAMN.

This is what he's thinking while looking so calm and collected on the outside. "Ji?" He finally choked out.

"I LOVE IT HYUNG! I think it would suit our next album perfectly!"

"I love yo--HUh?" Next album? What? So Jiyong thought that Seunghyun wrote it for their next album? "But, Ji--"

"Yes, I know it really has that very romantic feel to it, that we don't usually sing, but I know that fans will love it. Just like your song 'Hello--" 

Seunghyun has to do it. He just had to walk towards Jiyong, and grab his face with both of his hands. "H-Hyung?" Jiyong looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Badump badump badump._ Damn, this feels like mangas that his sister likes to read. Now, he just had to kiss Jiyong and sweep him of his feet. The only problem is, he couldn't move. He's stuck in that position with Jiyong for a minute now. And Jiyong's already waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hyung?!" He called again.

Seunghyun seemed to be awaken from his trance and slowly...ever so slowly, he moved his hand up to the other's cheek and...wiped it. "There's dirt on your face, Ji."

OHHHHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO IDIOTIC AT THIS PRECIOUS MOMENT THERE'S NO EFFIN DIRT ON HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE DAMNIT

Yes folks, our big Seunghyun just lost himself forever.

"Oh." Jiyong reflxively wiped his cheek, too. "Thanks, hyung."

Seunghyun released Jiyong and took steps back. "You're welcome. And...can we use the song for our next album?"

"Sure hyung! That's what I said a while ago. right?"

And once again, Seunghyun wants to buy a rock to get his pride and dignity back.

* * *

 "So...you only did not let him know that the song is for him, you also wasted the chance to kiss him?!!! Aish, hyung!"

"Who invited you in Daesung's house again, Seungri?" Seunghyun annoyingly replied to their maknae. He doesn't like taking everything out on somebody, but Seungri just likes to get him irritated, doesn't he?

"No one? I just invited myself, hyung."

"Anyway," Daesung started. "How come Jiyong thought that it's an new song for our album?" 

Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was pretty sure I was looking at him the whole time, especially on his gorgeous eyes and delicious lips--"

"Ya hyung we don't need details about how seductive Jiyong looks for you" Youngbae talked in between. 

"Sorry. But I know I was successful to get the message across!"

"But you didn't clarify either. You just agreed to him." Dae concluded, and he was right. Seunghyun took deep breaths again. He'll try again next time.

* * *

**SECOND ATTEMPT: CTJLALSB**

**STATUS: FAILED!**

_"Hyung, I thought I told you to be straightforward?"_

_"I can't think properly when Jiyong's near, Dae!"_

_"That's another lame excuse, hyung!"_

_"Nobody asked for your opinion, Seungri -.-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Youngbae, and Fall in Love Like a Schoolgirl attempt!


	4. Confession: Youngbae Style

Ever since he was young, Youngbae had been scared of girls. He felt really small whenever he talked to them (pun intended). But that wasn't until he became popular and gained confidence. Now, he got a very pretty girlfriend (side-eyes Hyorin), thanks to his overwhelming charisma and of course, personality. So now, he wanted Seunghyun to also have the girl--I mean, boy of his dreams. He's going to help his older group member in the same way he did back when he was in highschool. And he's going to make sure that it'll be successful.

* * *

**ATTEMPT NO. 3: Confession: Youngbae Style**

**Proponents: Dong Youngbae, Choi Seunghyun**

_"Finally, a normal plan name."_

_"Yeah, leave everything to me hyung."_

_"Can I really trust you?"_

_"Of course, are you looking down at my courting techniques when I was in highschool?"_

_"Tell me again why you got only one girlfriend since you were born?"_

_*nerve twitch* "Hyung, do you want me to help you or not?"_

* * *

"What is this, Dong Youngbae?" Seunghyun did a double take at the envelope that the younger guy in front of him has given. He's pretty sure that was an envelope...right? Does it have anything to do with courting?

"It's an envelope, duh."

Seunghyun scrunched his face in a confused look. "I know. But what are we going to do with this?"

Youngbae felt the urge to pull his hair out. "It's not just an envelope. It is a love letter." He looks at Seunghyun seriously, "A _love letter_ , hyung."

"You mean, I'm going to give this to Jiyong?" Seunghyun raised his brows. He chuckled, "I'm not a schoolgirl." 

"And? That doesn't mean that you cannot use that technique to confess easily." 

"When you said that I'm going to confess like in those shoujo mangas (manhwas) you make me read last night, I thought I was going to do what the guys did there! I didn't expect that I'm going to take the girls' role here!" 

"With what I've heard from the other two (DS and SR), you couldn't even utter a proper sentence to Jiyong so how can you make what the guys did in those mangas?"

"But I don't want to court someone like that." He pouted, feigning being butthurt.

"Didn't I tell you that this is what I did in the past? So it would surely work!"

"But you didn't have a girlfriend until--"

"Say more or I'm never going to help you."

That made Seunghyun purse his lips. He definitely needed help. Any kind of help will do, even this. 

But he won't blush like what those girls do in mushy and overly romatic mangas. Never!

* * *

"Hyung," Seunghyun felt a nudge. "Get ready. There he is!"

Seunghyun rubbed at his side where Youngbae nudged. He looked at where the smaller guy was pointing, and saw Jiyong dressed very casually and going out from the clothes store near the YG building. His heart was beating really fast, while his hand clutched to the love letter Youngbae had given him. Jiyong really looked cute with a beanie, a simple tee with a scarf and a tight-fitted pants. Seunghyun felt his heart skipped a beat, which couldn't possibly happen, but it happened anyway just at the sight at the object of his affections. He couldn't wait to go on with their plan, but as the same time he also want to just stare at his future boyfriend all day.

He and Youngbae were both behind a wall, observing Jiyong as he finally went out of the clothes store, with two shopping bags in hand. A group of girls apporached him and asked for his autographs, and a couple of selcas. Seunghyun felt really jealous, and Youngbae could tell that his hyung was emitting some kind of deadly aura while watching them.

"Chill Seunghyun-hyung, remember not to be worked out." He said in a low voice, hoping to at least calm Seunghyun down.

"YES I AM CHILLING OUT."

"I can sense a killing aura though."

"WHAT KILLING AURA DO YOU MEAN? I AM PERFECTLY--YES PERFECTLY FINE WITH THOSE GIRLS HOGGING MY JIYONG"

Youngbae cringed. Seunghyun can be really scary when something was stolen from him. And that 'thing' was fortunately (or unfortunately) his bestfriend. "Uh.. okay." He huffed nervously. "Do you still remember the plan, though?"

"Yes. Give the letter to Jiyong. And remember to be cool and calm. Don't panic. Panicking leads to idiocy." Seunghyun answered automatically. Good, he was well-oriented.

"Okay." Youngbae glanced at their target to see that he was already waving to his fans who were walking away, waving back. "Hyung! Jiyong's alone now! Let's go."

Seunghyun halted. He looked at the letter in hand, then at the smiling Jiyong. This is it. He's not a bingu for nothing. He slowly walked to where Jiyong was, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair while at it. Youngbae followed suit. 

"Hyung!" Oh shit, Jiyong noticed them quickly.

"H-Hey, Jiyong. You went shopping?" He smiled nervously. 

"Yes!" Jiyong even looked at his shopping bags. "We're going on a tour so I wanna have something nice to wear."

"But everything you wear is nice! I- I mean, every clothes looks nice whenever you wear them." _Badump._

Jiyong smiled. "Really? You really think I look nice?"

"Of course! In fact, you look really pretty... Uh I mean, the clothes you're wearing now looks pretty." Seunghyun looks away blushing. Oh no, did the mangas he read last night already affect him?

Jiyong looked down shyly. "Thanks. It's been so long since you complimented me like this." He said, removing his beanie and ruffled his own hair. What a cute gesture.

"Ahem." 

They almost forgot there's another member in there as well. "Oh Youngbae, I didn't notice you were here too!"

"Yeah. And actually, hyung wants to give something to you." He jabbed Seunghyun in the ribs. Seunghyun winced slightly but he got what Youngbae meant. 

With every ounce of confidence, determination, and love that he has, he looked directly into Jiyong eyes as if wanting to melt him, (or maybe eyef*ck him, I guess? Don't look at me like that!) Then he hastily shoved the girly envelope that was almost crumpled into Jiyong's chest.

Jiyong looked dumbstruck at the sudden action and all he could produce was a shocked and confused expression. He looked at the envelope in his chest. "W-What is this, hyung?"

Seunghyun's heart was beating like crazy. He took a deep breath, "Jiyong, I like you--"

Jiyong's ears and cheeks turned red. Youngbae looked at him like a proud daddy. ('Finally hyung! Now we can celebrate the success of our plan!')

"--to accompany me to the furniture shop!" Wait..What?

.

.

.

Jiyong paused and blinked several times. "Huh?" He stared at the taller male in shock and confusion.

HOLYSHIIIIT I MEANT 'GO OUT WITH ME' not 'ACCOMPANY ME TO THE FURNITURE SHOP'! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. CHOI SEUNGHYUN I GUESS YOU REALLY NEED TO GO SEEK A PSYCHIATRIST

"Uh... n-nevermind!" 

And ran away Seunghyun did.

* * *

**THIRD ATTEMPT: CYS**

**STATUS: SUPER, MEGA FAIL!**

_"I'm not going to help you again hyung! Why do you have to go and ruin your confession yourself?!"_

_"I got shit scared, alright!!!"_

_"You're hopeless."_

_"Says the one who only got one girlfriend--"_

_"Say one more and I'll burn your secret Jiyong stash."_

_"How did you know about that?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"I can't believe I blushed for nothing!"_

_"J-Jiyong???"_

_"You're such an idiot, hyung!"_

_"Wait Jiyong don't run away!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third attempt got ruined, by none other than Seunghyun (again) hahaha xD he's hopeless, I know xDD but what's this? A revelation from Jiyong?


	5. Top's Rivals

Top had only realized recently that he has a fair share of rivals when it comes to Jiyong's heart.

 _Lee Joon_ , who publicly admitted that he likes Jiyong's beautiful eye smile;

 _Kim Woobin_ , who even talked to Jiyong on the phone and told him "I love you";

 _Kim Jinwoo_ , their dongsaeng, who had the nerve to tell Jiyong that they're compatible and that he wanted to get closer to him;

 _Yeo Jin Goo_ , who didn't even deny that his favorite was G-Dragon; and

 _Jung Hyung Don_ , who called Jiyong his "eternal boyfriend" and even won a couple award with him.

Seunghyun froze in his seat. That wasn't called a "fair share", was it? They are too many, and he hadn't even mentioned all of Jiyong's fanboys yet! Well, that was understandable since GD's so famous, and he's.. *dreamy smile* really beautiful.. But seriously, can Seunghyun compete with all of them? And why are they all guys?

If it wasn't for Seungri who mentioned something about "GD" and "fanboy" in one sentence, he wouldn't have the idea to read articles about it. And the fire of jealousy in Seunghyun fueled even more when a traineesuddenly came up to them and one guy asked for Jiyong's autograph with a cheeky grin! Seunghyun couldn't help but replay the scene in his head even though he didn't want to.

-A couple of hours earlier-

Since Bigbang already finished a recording session, Seunghyun decided to ask the other members to eat at a restaurant he discovered two days ago. Well, his original plan was to invite Jiyong ONLY, but since he lost all the guts to do that ever since he realized his feelings, Seunghyun decided to ask the other three also.

"Do you want to grab a bite at the new restaurant nearby?" Seunghyun looked at Jiyong but quickly avoided his gaze and looked at the other three guys instead.

Youngbae sent him a knowing look, but he nonetheless didn't say anything about it. ('I must thank Youngbae for being born into this world'). Meanwhile, Seungri...

"HYUUUUNG why do you look at us when it's obvious that you're asking Jiyong hyung on a d---"

Daesung and Youngbae slapped Seungri's mouth in unison. Seunghyun glared at him. Jiyong seemed confused by what's happening but he agreed to come anyways.

"Hey hyung," Seungri suddenly came up to him while they were walking to the elevator. He didn't really try to give him attention because he had enough of Seungri's idiocy on his plate, until the maknae suddenly asked out of nowhere, "Jiyong hyung, I heard Lee Ji Hoon-sunbaenim is your fanboy!" 

That earned curious looks from Jiyong, Seunghyun, Youngbae and Daesung. Jiyong, being Jiyong, made a pouty face which a matching head tilt -- a sign that he's curious. "Haven't you watched the red carpet in MAMA 2015? He said that he is a big fan of yours! And he liked your songs!" The youngest added. 

That really caught Seunghyun's attention. That's one of the proofs that his Jiyong's really amazing. Even seniors can recognize his talents. But that didn't change the fact that a lot more people are recognizing him, let alone be with him. Now, where's his courage to court Jiyong again?

"Oh?I feel honored that Ji Hoon-sunbaenim recognizes me and is my fan also." There goes Jiyong's cute smile at the thought of having another person who likes him as a performer.

 _Seunghyun remained calm_...

HOW COULD SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME MAKES JIYONG SMILE LIKE THAT NO NO NO JIYONG YOU SHOULD ONLY SHOW THAT SMILE TO ME

_...on the outside, that is._

Clearing his throat, Seunghyun caught the other guys' attention."That's...good for you, Ji." He looked down, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah hyung. Thanks." Followed by a small smile.

None of the guys spoke up again on their way to the elevator, even when they got inside it.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS AWKWARD ATMOSPHERE??!" Seungri looked at his idiotic hyungs accusingly, to which he received a curious stare from Jiyong and death glares from Seunghyun, Youngbae and Daesung.

"It's your fault, Seungri." Daesung said.

"Why is it his fault? What did the maknae do?"Jiyong spoke with the same curious tone.

Even before someone could answer, the elevator door opened, finally bringing them on the first floor of the building.Jiyong and Seunghyun stepped out first, meanwhile Youngbae and Daesung caught hold of Seungri. Seungri protested while Daesung blocked a hand on his mouth.

"Yah, don't mention anything about other guys who like Jiyong." Youngbae whispered.

Daesung nodded. "Did you see Seunghyun-hyung's reaction? He's angry!"He whispered as well.

"Eh? But he's not...right?"

"Look here, Seungri. Top-hyung likes Jiyong so of course he'll get jealous. How could you do that to him?"

Seungri halted. Ohh he get it now! "I'm sorry I didn't realize that Top-hyung got jealous of what I said!"

"Jealous of what?"

Uh-oh. Seungri must've blurted that out a little louder than he's suppossed to.Jiyong's looking at him more curious than ever and Seunghyun... he looks like he's about to burn Seungri alive.

"Seungri what are you talking about?" Now Seunghyun's asking him. And glaring, even.

Why can't his hyung be honest and just confess to Jiyong? It's getting frustrating already! Heand his two hyungs already helped Seunghyun so shouldn't hedo everything himself already? He should use this chance to just tell everything to Jiyong. Seunghyun can thank him later.

"You see, Jiyong-hyung, Seunghyun-hyung is..."

You can mentally hear now the precious cries of Choi Seunghyun and the slow motion calls of "Nooooooooo!!"from Youngbae and Daesung. Jiyong was cluelessly anticipating for his reply.

Seunghyun-hyung's jealous of what? Don't tell me he...

Yeah, he's clueless. Totally.

"Good afternoon, Bigbang sunbaenims!"

A voice suddenly boomed from behind them. The five guys felt like they skipped a heartbeat when they were saved from the tension. Especially Seunghyun and Seungri.

"Hey." Youngbae was the one to greet the guy.

The guy looks young and he was smiling brightly at them.

"You must be a trainee. I saw you in the practice room before." Daesung added.

"Yes, Daesung-hyung. Actually, I'm a big fan of yours!" He bowed with a big smile on his face. "I finally got to meet you!"

They all smiled at him. Oh how they missed their trainee days.Seungri patted his shoulder encouragingly and the others did the same. The guy looked so overwhelmed.

"Do your best and work hard." Jiyong said.

"Thank you! I will do my best to be like you guys, especially G-Dragon sunbaenim." With that, the trainee smiled shyly, avoiding eye contact with Jiyong.

"So,does that mean you only like Jiyong-hyung? Not us?" Seungri said it as a joke, but the tension earlier seemed to return. The trainee didn't feel it though. But Youngbae and Daesung were already sending Seunghyun worried glances.

"Actually I..." the trainee scratched his nape shyly. "Jiyong-hyung is my idol, and my inspiration to work hard."

"Oh really?" Seunghyun spoke up. His low voice was cold. The trainee obviously froze at his spot.

"Y-Yeah.. I really l-like Jiyong-hyung and please I want to have your autograph!"

"Good for you then." Seunghyun answered then quickly grabbed Jiyong's arm and pulled his outside the building, leaving the rest of the gang and the trainee dumbfounded. He couldn't stand it anymore. Seunghyun is bloody jealous and he couldn't say it straight to Jiyong's face. So, he just did this tomake the trainee see that Jiyong is his only.

-end of flashback-

Seunghyun had both his hands on his face now. He regretted what he had done but there was no way he could see Jiyong giving that trainee smiles anymore. That was the reason Seunghyun googled about Jiyong's fanboys, and also to make sure that he'll keep Jiyong away from them in the best ways possible.

Later thatday, Seunghyun received a text from YG that they'll guest a show called 'Weekly Idol'.What surprised him was that YG sent him another text, wanting to see him in the office. So, he immediately dropped his ass in their boss' office.

"Seunghyun."

The younger man sat nervously across YG. He hadn't been this nervous before in front of the older man, but there's something off that he couldn't put his finger on. It's the first time that Seunghyun was summoned alone in this office, so that’s probably why he could feel his legs almost shaking. But still, he gave a simple nod and waited anxiously for YG’s announcement.

“I.. heard some things from Seungri. And I want you to confirm it.” YG placed both hands under his chin, with a serious look on his face.

_Seungri said something to him? What could it be?_

“What is it about, sir?” _Aish what did that maknae say?!_

“Is it true that you’re getting worked up about someone? I notice it sometimes too. You mess up a lot now.”

OH SHIT. How did he know? He couldn’t know about his feelings for Jiyong!

Seunghyun suddenly felt like he needed to cover it up.. Anything.. say something, Seunghyun!

“U-Uh… the maknae is wrong, I am not—“

“So, you need to get it over with and just confess with that girl already.”

“Yes sir. I’m going to—Huh?” Seunghyun looked dumbfounded. He didn’t expect YG to say that. Or did he hear it correctly? “Sir?” he repeated, hoping that he just hard it wrong.

“I said, just confess to the girl already but make it as secretly as you can. I can’t have you messing up anymore because of a stupid crush.” Now, Hyunsuk is leaning on his chair with arms crossed, still with the same seriousness a couple of minutes ago. But, did he say “girl”? So, he doesn’t know who he likes? And does that mean that the boss supports him no matter who it is?

Seunghyun finally let out a smile, and his heartbeat beat normally again. “Yes, sir. I will.” He bowed and turned his heel to go out.

* * *

_"I cannot think of another way to help Seunghyun-hyung with his problem..."_

_"What problem, Seungri?"_

_"E-Eh? U-Uhh" *stumbles* "Seunghyun-hyung has a little bit of problem with his lovelife. But it's nothing big, sir!"_

_"Who is this person that Seunghyun likes though?"_

_"He--She's... uhhh we haven't met her yet! But hyung likes her very much!"_

_"Oh."_

_"Can I ask a favor from you?"_

_"Since when can YOU ask a favor from me?"_

_*shivers* "Sorry sir I repent for my sins!!! But it's for the good of everyone! Especially Bigbang!"_

_"Okay. Tell me what it is."_

_"Please tell Seunghyun-hyung to just confess with Ji-- that girl! I'm begging you!!"_

_*silence*_

_"I'll cut out my screen time! Promise!"_

_"Deal."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YG had already joined the "GTOP workforce" too! What will happen in Weekly Idol? Will another rival come in?


End file.
